


5 Times Matt tried to find his Dom and the one time his Dom found him.

by writingawaymylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, D/s universe, F/M, M/M, Matt deserves love, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingawaymylife/pseuds/writingawaymylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Daehler is a young submissive who desperately wants the love and acceptance of a Dom.  Ignored by his parents and virtually unknown at school he aches for someone to care.</p><p>Set as a five times fic with a little prologue and of course a sixth and perfect Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I suck at updating my current fics and come up with a new idea. I just really feel that with some love Matt could have been saved from his actual fate on Teen Wolf. Please just let me indulge :$
> 
> This is set in a D/S universe where werewolves are known and accepted!

By the time Matt was nine years old he had learned a few things. He was a submissive, his parents had had him by accident and no one seemed to care whether he lived or not.

So while most nine year olds played pokemon, Matt was playing chef so he could eat. He still tried to impress his parents in the hopes for some praise or an affectionate hug. His parents however only continued to go through the motions of raising him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

One saturday afternoon his parents had taken him to the park. This was a once in a while thing they would do to get out and talk with other parents and pretend they were doing their job.

Matt was given a ball and nudged off to play with the other kids. He found a group of subs that didn't seem to mind if he played with them. These days were kind of fun for him because he could talk to other boys and girls his age. A lot of times he hovered in the background awkwardly while playing his ball.

Today though some of the boy doms had come over to see the subs. One of the boys Matt knew as Greenberg was watching him from the corner. The sub shuddered and drew in on himself a little.

"Hey Daehler! What's that in your hands? Let me see!"

Matt whimpered softly as the young Dom commanded him. He uncovered his hands to reveal a small blue bouncy ball. It had been a rare gift from his parents and even though they ignored him mostly, he couldn't help but treasure it.

Greenberg inspected the ball and swiftly grabbed it from the boys hands. Matt cried out as the older boy smirked. "That's a nice ball Daehler. Your parents get it for you?"

"Y-Yes sir."

The dom grinned as he looked down and squeezed the ball. "Sir? You really are a stupid sub who will do anything I say won't you?"

The boy's eyes watered as he nodded sadly. "Yes sir.."

Greenberg snorted before turning and whipping the ball into the woods. "Go get it stupid."

Matt stood shakily and looked at the woods. No one ever went into the woods. Not without their Dom or parents. He hesitated for a second feeling nervous.

The Dom crossed his arms and stared at Matt. "Go get it stupid. NOW!"

The other subs watched quietly. The boy looked back to his parents hoping for help, but they weren't even looking at him. Invested in some conversation with some other parents. 

Matt looked down and ran to the woods. Maybe if he was quick nothing bad would happen.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finding his ball was harder than he thought. Greenberg unfortunately had a really good arm. Matt jumped over logs and rocks trying to figure out where he was. At one point he ripped a hole in the knee of his pants and fell in the mud. 

Sitting up he began to cry softly. He didn't understand what he had done wrong. He always tried to be a good sub, but yet his parents didn't care and no one wanted to be friends with him. 

"A-All I want is my ball....its not fair i'm a good boy. I'm always good."

Just then the bushes in front of him rustled. Matt's breath caught in his throat. He stayed quiet and tried to be still as the bushes continued to move. Suddenly a pair of electric blue eyes appeared. The boy swallowed transfixed at the sight. The bushes rustled louder and the eyes were surrounded by skin, and a face. A young man stepped out of the bushes holding Matt's ball.

"Last I checked good boys weren't off in the woods by themselves." The man gave a small smile as he knelt in front of Matt. "By any chance would this happen to be yours?"

Matt nodded and held his hands before stopping. The man gently pulled his hands back out and dropped the ball into them. "That boy wasn't very nice to you."

"You...saw?"

"Oh yes. It seems I was the only one considering your parents are still talking over there. What's your name little one?"

"M-Matthew Daehler sir, but you can call me Matt."

"My name's Peter. Do you know what I am?"

Matt chewed his lip for a moment before nodding. "A dominant omega sir."

Peter grinned and gently ruffled the boy's hair. "You're very smart Matt. Most kids your age would've just said I was a dom. How old are you?"

"Nine sir."

"You seem older. You're a good boy you know?"

Matt began to tear up and shook his head. "I'm not."

The omega watched him quietly for a moment before sitting next to him. "What makes you say that?"

"Because if I was a good boy my parents would pay attention to me and i'd have friends and G-Greenberg wouldn't be mean to me."

Peter gently pulled the boy into his lap chuckling at his squeak. Immediately Matt curled up against the man relishing his warmth.

"You are a good boy, but you're surrounded by not good people. Your parents need to be better and so do those kids. You deserve a kind dom. That Greenberg is an idiot. Anyone would be lucky to have you as their sub."

"A-anyone? Even you sir?" He looked up at the man blushing softly.

Peter smiled and kissed Matt's hair. "Especially me. I worry i'm too old for you.... but i'll make you a deal. When is your birthday little one?"

"August 23rd sir."

"Alright and you're nine now hmmm so on your sixteenth birthday if you still think so highly of me and you want me to be your dom come back here and we'll figure it out."

"What time though sir? What...what if you already have someone?"

Peter tipped the boy's chin up. "I can't promise that I won't have someone, but I can't promise you won't either. If you have someone then you don't have to come here and if I have someone then i'll tell you when you come here. Don't worry about the exact time. I'll watch over this spot and no matter what if you come here I will too. Do we have a deal?"

Matt nodded eagerly and hugged Peter tightly. "Can I come visit you at other times too?"

The werewolf shook his head. "No sweetheart. You need to learn and grow with others your age first. Promise me you'll try."

The boy agreed quietly though he wanted to cry again.

Peter helped Matt up and brushed him off. He ruffled the boy's hair again and gently nudged him back towards the park. "Never forget Matt. You're a good boy no matter what."

Matt took one last look at the omega before hurrying through the woods with his ball. As he came out of the brush his parents screamed his name and grabbed him roughly by the arms. 

That night he was grounded and his ball was taken away for the week. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Matt grew older he sometimes wondered if he had dreamed the whole thing. However as he turned fifteen he began working on attracting a Dom like the other subs at school. Always in the back of his mind was the omega who had told him he was a good boy.

Well until he met Allison Argent...


	2. Allison

Matt had heard that there was a new girl at Beacon Hills High, but had never really paid attention to it. He spent a lot of his days dodging Greenberg, trying to do well in school and working on his photography skills. While the former wasn't going very well, the latter was actually great. Matt had even managed to set up a side business with some of the seniors commissioning him for their senior photos.

His business also gave him the chance to talk to some of the older doms. He wasn't the greatest at putting himself out there, but he was practicing hard. He wanted the love of a Dom more than anything and he would do whatever it took to get there.

One day while he was in the art room putting up some of his newest pieces the female dom came in. She looked at the photos quietly until he turned and let out a small squeak.

"H-hi Miss...Ma'am...i'm sorry I don't.."

"Allison is fine. Its Matthew right?"

The boy nodded as he swallowed. Allison was tall with long dark hair and a beautifully pale complexion. She gave him a gentle smile as she moved closer to look at the photos he had hung up. "You took all of these?"

"Y-Yes Allison."

She touched his arm gently. "They're amazing Matt. You show a lot of skill. I was wondering if you'd take pictures of me? I'm not a senior yet, but I have an archery competition coming up and I need a headshot or two. I can pay of course."

"No definitely I can take them. Don't worry about the money please."

She smiled at him and wrote down her information. "If you're free Saturday let me know. I'd love to take some photos in the woods near my house." She leaned in and pecked his cheek. 

Matt flushed and stood staring dumbly as she left the room. Did that just happen?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around noon that Saturday Matt showed up at the woods near Allison's house with all of his camera equipment. He had brought multiple lenses and light filters just to be safe. 

Allison appeared smiling moments later. Her bow and arrow strapped to her back just behind her braid. "Matt! Thanks for coming. Where do you want me?"

The boy blushed furiously and stammered through his directions. Allison was kind though always smiling and providing the boy with soft praise and gentle touches.

 

A hundred shots later and Matt had captured exactly what Allison had asked for. After deciding on a few of the shots Allison invited Matt back to her house for dinner.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was a quiet affair. Matt was introduced to Allison's parents and ate a nice meal of burgers and fries. Afterwards Allison walked him back to his parent's car.

"I had a great time Matt. Its always nice to make a new friend."

Matt swallowed. "Friend? Yeah that's...cool."

Allison blinked before covering her mouth. "Oh my goodness Matt....you didn't..."

The sub looked down at his feet. "N-no I didn't.."

The female dom gently squeezed his arm. "Matthew, i'm sorry. My parents always tell me i'm more powerful than I realize. I didn't mean to lead you on i'm sorry. Its just...i'm seeing a switch right now. Its not easy, but you know we're trying. I am however committed to him."

"Matt nodded and tried to turn away. "No no that's fine this was just a photo shoot I didn't mean to add pressure to it..."

Allison gently hugged him. "Matt you are going to find a Dom soon I swear. Its just...its not me, but i'm always here if you need a friend okay?"

"Thank you"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Matt was numb as he printed the requested photos of Allison out to give to her. He wrote out a receipt and put it aside. Sliding into bed he tried not to think about the female Dom. He turned and spotted the small blue bouncy ball on his nightstand. Biting his lip as he reached for it and held it close.

Whether Peter was real or not he needed the comfort tonight.

Tomorrow was a new day though and he could find a new Dom. He would find a new Dom.

Maybe this time he'd go for a guy....


	3. Danny

It had been a month since the whole Allison thing. Matt had decided the best thing he could do was lay low. He worked on his photos, did his best in school and just tried not to stand out.

He still ached to have a Dom, but he was nervous about putting himself out there.

Then he met Danny.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had a study together in the library. Usually Danny sat with his friend and outspoken Dom Jackson Whittemore. Matt secretly thought of him as the spoiled rich boy. 

That Friday however Jackson was out sick. He figured Danny would go sit with some other group of guys, but he was startled when a soft voice spoke next to him. 

"Is this seat taken?"

Matt blinked as he looked at the boy before shaking his head. "No sir" he whispered softly.

Danny smiled as he sat down. "You can just call me Danny. You're Matt right? I think we have English together?"

Matt gave a small smile surprised that the Dom had noticed him. "Y-yeah. Um...have you done the homework yet?"

Danny nodded as he got out his binder. "Need some help with it?"

The sub blushed a little and smiled. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they talked Danny couldn't help but brush against Matt's arm, which in turn caused the sub to blush and try to move towards it.

When the bell rang Danny walked Matt to his next class. 

"Um this is my stop..thank you for walking me.."

"Hey not a problem. Sucks we don't have English today." He bit his lip before grinning. "Hey have you ever been to the Jungle?"

"The gay club? Um no sir."

Danny chuckled. "How about I pick you up around seven tonight and we have some fun?"

Matt's heart pounded. "That sounds great sir thank you."

Danny smiled and kissed Matt's cheek before taking down the boy's address and phone number.

"See you tonight cutie."

Matt had a blush for the rest of the day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At seven on the dot Matt was on his front steps wearing a blue button down and dark washed jeans. Danny parked his car in the driveway and got out. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans instantly making Matt feel overdressed. However when he saw Danny smiling at him and was pulled in for another kiss on the cheek.

On the car ride to the Jungle Danny took little moments to squeeze the boy's hand or smile at him.

Things were going so well...hell if Matt was really thinking he'd say too well.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt and Danny spent the night dancing with each other. Danny's hands were gentle always holding Matt's hips or around his waist. The sub found himself nervous and shaky as he pressed against the boy.

At one point Danny moved closer. Matt moved forward as if to kiss the boy.

"Shit..."

Matt froze and looked up. "Sir?"

"Danny....didn't tin i'd see you with someone else so soon.."

Matt swallowed as he turned and saw a tall blond looking at them. 

"Matt...this is Ethan..my ex."

The sub blinked looking back at Danny. "He's a Dom sir."

Danny looked down guiltily. "I'm a switch Matt...i'm sorry I should've said something its just..switches can get a lot of hate."

"I don't hate you sir. I.." He looked at Ethan. "I should go..."

Danny tried to stop him, but Matt was already ducking and moving quickly through the crowd.

He caught a cab home trying not to cry.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt avoided Danny for the next week, but Danny finally caught up to him again in study.

"Matt I am so sorry..."

"Please don't apologize sir I understand."

"Can we still be friends? I just...Ethan is.."

Matt nodded. "Of course we can. Thank you for your time sir." When the bell rang Matt was out of his seat and down the hall before anything more could be said.

That night he threw the blue ball against the wall of his room over and over again until his parents yelled at him to stop. Who knew they realized he still existed.

At much as it hurt he had to try again. 

So this time he went for someone who was a little out of the box.


	4. Stiles

Matt had found a way to expand his credits with his photography skills. The school newspaper had asked him to come on board to take pictures of different events around school. He wound up at some debate club meets, art shows and of course lacrosse games. Lacrosse was easily the biggest sport at Beacon Hills. The sub himself wasn't really into sports, but he didn't mind taking the photos. Sometimes when he went to the games people would say hi to him and it made him feel like he was a part of something instead of looking in from the outside.

As the games went on Matt began learning the names of the players and their positions or apparently lack thereof.

It was surprising to see a Dom warming the bench, but that's exactly what Stiles was.

Around the time of playoffs Stiles started to notice Matt and invited him to sit on the bench with him. "Its probably more comfortable and a little easier to shoot photos this way huh?"

Matt blushed and nodded. "Thank you sir. Are you going to play today?"

Stiles chuckled and gently nudged the boy's shoulder. "You can stick with Stiles. Sorry what's your name?"

"Matt."

"Matt, cool you're the photo guy huh? Meet the resident benchwarmer. You ever thought about playing? I'm sure they'd put you on the field faster than me."

The sub giggled a little and Stiles shot him a grin. "Well maybe i'm good at something..."

Matt looked forward to the next playoff game. Thank goodness the team had won.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week at school Stiles would find random moments to pop in and say hi to Matt. They even traded numbers and texted.

Matt occasionally thought back to how well things had been going with Allison and Danny, but then pushed the thoughts away. After all Stiles was different. Good different.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the next playoff game Matt sat on the bench with Stiles trying not to laugh as he took photos. Stiles made it hard though giving terrible commentary and rattling off sarcastic jokes.

When the team won Matt and Stiles jumped off the bench screaming wildly with excitement. Stiles turned and hugged Matt and then they kissed.

Matt's first kiss.

Stiles's first kiss.

The two pulled back staring at each other in shock as the rest of the crowd cheered around them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So....that happened...."

"I...I liked it."

Stiles looked up and blinked. "Really? You did?"

Matt nodded and smiled a little. "Yes sir."

Stiles grinned and kissed him again.

Matt was so happy he could cry.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt was so heartbroken he could cry.

The happy whirlwind that was Stiles had dumped him on the floor.

To be fair Stiles wasn't trying to be mean. They had started trying to court each other see if it could be real, but it just wasn't working. Stiles, they found out was wrongly diagnosed as a Dom. 

He turned out to be a submissive. Just after he turned sixteen the boy had gone for his checkup and tests had revealed that he was always meant to be a sub. While no one could really explain what had happened it was clear.

Still Stiles had tried so hard to keep the relationship working. 

Then he had sat Matt down one day and they had talked.

"If I wasn't a sub I swear it would be you Matt, but I can't fight my urges anymore. I never...I never really talked about them before because I was told I was a Dom."

Matt nodded numbly and hugged Stiles. "Its okay....friends?"

Stiles smiled. "Thank you. Matt you deserve a great Dom okay?"

Matt smiled back. "You do to Stiles, you do to."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt clung to the little blue ball that night. He closed his eyes and tried to remember Peter, but he was either too upset or it wasn't real. He couldn't place the man's face anymore just electric blue eyes staring at him. 

Matt cried out and woke up in a sweat. He was shaking as he tried to control his breathing.

He needed to get his shit together.

And he needed a Dom. Someone who knew he was a Dom someone confident yet kind. Someone like...

Scott McCall.


	5. Scott

Matt knew of Scott from Stiles. Scott was a great lacrosse player and an even better person. He was the guy who would give you the shirt off his back.

Matt needed that. A nice sweet Dom.

When Stiles and Matt stopped seeing each other Scott came by to check on Matt.

"Shouldn't you be with Stiles?"

Scott smiled. "Stiles is going to be fine. Now that he's realizing he's a sub he has a whole new world of possibilities." He winced. "Sorry that wasn't a jab at you.."

Matt shook his head. "I want him to be happy."

"How about you though? Are you happy?"

Matt shrugged. "I don't think so, but i'm just a sub."

"You're more than that Matt."

The sub shook his head and excused himself. "I have to go to class. See you later."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Matt left school that day Scott was waiting for him. "Hey you! Need a ride home?"

The boy swallowed nervously. "Scott..."

"Come with me please? I need someone to practice with me. The final game is around the corner."

"I can't play..."

"I'll teach you. Please Matt? I'll totally buy burgers after."

The sub swallowed nervously. Scott hadn't commanded him so he didn't have to follow the rule nor did he necessarily feel the need to. When he looked at Scott though and saw how nice he was he couldn't really resist. "Okay..."

Scott grinned and tossed him a helmet.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in the preserve Scott showed Matt how to use a lacrosse stick as well as throw and catch a ball. Surprisingly Matt wasn't half bad. He was able to throw the ball a few times and tried to block Scott from getting a few goals.

They finally stopped as the sun was setting. As promised Scott bought burgers, fries and sodas from the local Mc Donald's and they ate back at the field. 

"You know Matt in another few months heck you could try out for the team. After we finish finals coach usually gives us a month or two off and then we start up again so you could if you want to."

Matt nodded. "I'm more of a behind the scenes guy, but it was fun today..thanks." He looked up at Scott and chewed his lip. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because you deserve someone looking out for you."

The sub felt himself leaning against Scott. The Dom hugged the boy gently. "You're going to find someone Matt you and Stiles both will."

The boy froze at Scott's words.

"Someone?"

Scott pulled back and looked at the boy before frowning. "Shit...Matt..I'm straight bud. I should've said something sooner. I'm looking for a female sub." He bit his lip. "I'm so sorry."

Matt laughed hollowly and shook his head. "No its cool. I tend to get my hopes up too easily."

Scott gently hugged the boy. "Hey it will happen promise. I'm here if you need support okay?"

"Thanks.."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another night no closer to finding a Dom. Maybe he wouldn't have minded, but he had begun to notice people were pairing off at school. Subs were finding their Doms and vice versa. Switches like Danny were even more accepted than before. 

Matt was alone. He craved the praise of a Dom, the gentle touches someone who needed him.

Morning saw him clutching the blue ball.

He had to give it one last try. He needed someone..

Maybe he was wrong about himself. He needed to start again at the beginning.


	6. Lydia

Matt had started back at square one, which really just meant looking at the female Doms and switches at school. In his grade most subs, switches and doms were paired up. It was scary for him to think that he was once again going to be alone and ignored like he was at home. He craved affection, but he didn't know ow to get it.

He never saw her coming.

One day she was all over Jackson Whittemore then the next she was standing in front of him as he ate his lunch.

"Matt Daehler right? Allison told me about you. Sweet little sub who's good at photography and even better at following directions."

The sub flushed and nodded. "Y-yes...."

"You can call me mistress sweetheart."

He smiled a little. "Mistress."

She pursed her lips. "What are you doing after school?" 

"Nothing Mistress."

"Good, you're coming shopping with me. Meet me in the parking lot afterschool by the west entrance."

"Yes Mistress."

"Good boy." She kissed his hair as she walked by. 

Matt's heart was beating fast when he happened to catch Jackson Whittemore. His glare made the sub's heart pound.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As promised Lydia took Matt shopping. However, he hadn't realized a lot of the trip would be about shopping for him.

"Try this on sweetie you look so good in dark colors, but a pop of something brighter always helps."

"Oh Mistress shouldn't we be looking for you..."

"Nonsense Matthew I want to get to know you and shop for you. Trust me this is fun for me."

Matt nodded. After five stores Matt had almost a whole new wardrobe. Stopping for pizza at the food court Matt finally found himself speaking.

"Mistress? Permission to speak?"

Lydia raised a brow, but nodded as he she sipped on her soda.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I..I don't mean to be rude, but I don't believe i'm your type."

Lydia took a moment to put down her drink and look at her napkin. 

"Its okay Mistress. I'm not mad at you. I just...I didn't want to get too excited about this you know...not like before.."

The redhead swallowed as she looked at him. "I'm so sorry Matt....you didn't deserve this. I just..Jackson and I got in a fight. He just pushes my buttons sometimes and I thought this time i'd be done with him. I'm a switch Matt so its hard you know? I thought though that I could find a sub and get rid of my sub urges. You...you've always been so sweet and kind and I thought that if there was any sub I could take care of and love it would be you. Even you can tell though can't you?"

Matt nodded. "You and Jackson have always fit together Mistress."

Lydia sighed. "I'm not much better than him am I? Using you like this?"

The sub gently squeezed her hand. "It was just a hang out day for friends right?" His heart ached to even say it, but he knew better. He was tired of getting his hopes up and letting things go too far. 

The switch nodded and squeezed his hand back. "You're amazing Matt. You really are."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School let out into summer and everyone seemed happy.

Everyone except Matt.

The Doms, Switches and even subs he knew or had interacted with had paired with people that were amazing for them. 

Matt was done. His sixteenth birthday was fast approaching and he had no one.

And then he remembered the dream...that maybe wasn't a dream.


	7. Peter

He remembered the electric blue eyes, the kind smile, the praise, the touch....he remembered everything.

Matt woke up the morning of his birthday and realized what he had to do.

He grabbed his ipod, the blue ball and decided to go for a run.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later he would've cursed himself to high heavens if there weren't kids around. Although he had remembered running through the woods he hadn't really figured out where he had met Peter. 

If he had met Peter at all.

No one had ever believed that Matt had met a dominant omega. It was a weird combination to begin with and when Matt had gotten old enough to search him out through the web he couldn't seem to find anything.

If Matt was going to figure out if this was real today was the day. He was officially sixteen and as Peter had said he could meet him in the woods. Of course the man could easily have found a submissive in all this time, but he had to find the spot and him first.

Matt ran even as the rain began to pour. He felt like he was going down a different path and doubled back about three times. He didn't understand how the woods could suddenly seem so large to him. 

"Come on!" He screamed as he ran into a tree and stumbled to the ground. He was losing daylight fast. He had to find the spot before he ran out of time.

When he got back up to run he could tell if the rain was affecting his vision or tears.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt's ipod said it was seven thirty. The loss of light easily backed that up. Taking another turn he panted as he clutched a tree before sliding to the ground, his arms getting scratched on the way down.

The sub hugged himself and began to cry as he looked at the small cuts and rivulets of blood streaming down his arms. He was an idiot. 

In a sudden fit of rage he pulled the blue ball out of his pocket and whipped it into the bushes. "DAMMIT!! Nothing but a stupid sub!!! So stupid and crazy to think this was real that this would ever work!!!"

HIs energy spent he doubled over and began to sob. He never heard the ball land. 

Never heard the footsteps approaching.

Never saw those electric blue and all too real eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought I told you that you were a good boy."

Matt froze as he felt air on the back of his neck. Then a strong yet warm hand was gently squeezing the back of his neck.

"Do you know what I am?"

"A-A Dominant Omega sir."

"And who I am?"

"P-Peter."

"Oh how i've missed you sweetheart."

Matt turned and was suddenly pulled into a strong, warm embrace. "N-No one ever believed me..."

"I figured as much. I live off the grid little one."

The sub sobbed openly now as the man rocked him.

"I'm sorry I should've let you visit sooner....I just wanted you to be able to grow up with your own ideas. I didn't want to influence you."

Matt pulled back. "What do you mean sir? Wait...do you have someone?"

Peter smiled as he ran his fingers through Matt's damp hair. "I mean that I had to give you a chance to grow. Had to let you go through school, make friends, form your own ideas and opinions."

"You...don't have a sub?"

"Oh i'd like to think I have one, but I haven't been very good at courting him."

The sub searched the man's face before looking down. "Well...I should..I should go then I don't want to get in your way."

The wolf frowned. When Matt tried to get up Peter pulled him back down. 

"Peter..."

"Matt..."

The boy looked up at him. 

Peter shook his head as he pulled out the blue ball and handed it to him. "I should probably stop speaking rhyme it seems. Let me try again. Matthew Daehler, now that you are of age I would be honored to be given the chance to court you if you haven't already found yourself a Dom. I would like to be your Dom."

Matt's heart stopped and his lips trembled. "D-Don't joke with me. I can't Peter don't do this to me not you too."

Peter cupped the boy's face in his hands and kissed him chastely, but also with passion.

"Matthew Daehler I am not joking. I have never stopped thinking of you since the day we first met in these woods. I have never wanted anyone else as my sub since that day. I have prayed every day that you would come back here at sixteen, that you would let me be your Dom. I have never wanted anything more."

The boy began to cry as he clung to Peter, taking gulps of air in between kisses and dodging the rain. "Yes yes yes. Please sir I want to be yours and only yours please. Don't make me leave ever again."

"Never little one. You're mine from this day forward. Happy birthday sweetheart." 

Matt couldn't believe it. He finally had the one thing he had always wanted in his life.

He was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was kind of an odd fic to make considering the main character has been dead to teen wolf for technically forever, but like I said in the beginning i've always felt that Matt deserved love. I always wonder what kind of person he could've been if someone had cared about him. Feel free to let me know what you think i'm curious if people even care about Matt as a character anymore or if too much time has passed.


End file.
